Do Princes Dream of Magic Nightmare Trains?
Do Princes Dream of Magic Nightmare Trains? is a film created by Transformersprimefan and Co-directed by Ryantransformer017. Summery Princess Luna attempts to show Hiro the true fears that nightmares bring, but accidentally releases the Tantabus in the process. Can Hiro and the Steam Team defeated the nightmare creature before it cossumes all the dreams and turns them into nightmares? Plot Prologue: Hiro's Transformation The film opens to Thomas and the Steam Team puffing through a corridoor of the Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters. In the throne room, Princess Luna stands under a ball of nebula smoke and looks down at Hiro in his pony form. She asks him if he's ready. Hiro says yes. Princess Luna moves away so that Hiro now stands beneath the ball of nebula smoke. Thomas and the Steam Team arrive. Thomas tells Hiro that he don't have to do it. Hiro tells Thomas that he has to. Luna tells them that the time has come for Hiro to realize the true fears that nightmares bring. Hiro transforms into Nightmare Hiro. The Steam Team prepare to use their rainbow power on him. Ryan transforms into his Dark Ryan F-Freeman form and take on Nightmare Hiro. But Nightmare Hiro is resistant due to the Tantabus. While Ryan fights Nightmare Hiro, the Tantabus opens a portal and escape to reality. Without the Tantabus, Nightmare Hiro has no power. Thomas and his friends defeat Nightmare Hiro. Nightmare Hiro turns back into Hiro. Thomas asks Hiro if he's alright. Ryan tells Hiro does he like his form. Hiro says he's fine and the dream ends with Princess Luna waking up. Rigby asks Princess Luna what's the matter. Luna informs him of what happened. They race to tell Ryan. Ryan asks Luna why is Rigby with her. Luna tells him what happened. Ryan says they need to stop the Tantabus right away. Luna tells Ryan to keep quiet. They enter Thomas' dream. Thomas is fighting Terrorcons. The Tantabus appears and turns them into an image of Optimus Prime. Optimus tells Thomas that he is disappointed. Ryan throws his Keyblade at Optimus and impales him in the chest. Thomas asks Ryan why did he do that. Ryan informs Thomas that Optimus is a fake made by the Tantabus. Thomas asks Luna about it. Luna tells Thomas about the Tantabus while Rigby retrieves Ryan's Keyblade. Thomas watches as it disappears. Ryan tells Thomas that Optimus never said that he is disappointed. The Tantabus escapes. Thomas says they should follow it. They follow it into James' dream. In James' dream, he is famous. But it is soon ruined by the Tantabus. Ryan summons Rusty the friendly Dalek and Mordecai to save James. Thomas tells James that what he is seeing is not real. Mordecai say it's made by the Tantabus. James asks Luna about it. The Tantabus uses its magic and Ryan starts to transform. Luna watch Ryan's transformation. Luna says that he's Nightmare Ryan. Thomas grabs James just before the Tantabus takes it's nightmare mischief too far. Then the Tantabus escapes again. They follow it to Percy's dream. In it, Percy is dreaming Trivia *This film will reveal that Hiro has the ability to turn into Nightmare Hiro. *Ryan F-Freeman, Rigby, Thomas and the Steam Team will help Princess Luna in this film. *This film is based on the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Episode: Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? * *will be good guest stars in this film. * * * * * * * * * * * Scenes *Prologue: Hiro's Transformation *The next morning *A shared nightmare *Pursuing the Tantabus (DPDoNT) * * * * * * * *Epilogue Songs *My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic theme song *Stop the Bats *You'll play Your Part * * * * * Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan